pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Very Welcome Part 2
'Note': I am not the owner of "Phineas and Ferb" and any of its characters. They belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh My only are Tara, Rock and Lucky. The sun is not shining and the rain poured down the long-awaited. Phineas and Ferb have long returned home and had dinner. Candace in her room chatting on the phone with Stacy and Perry returned from another mission, dozing on the bed Phineas. - Mom, did you hear about the new neighbors? - Said Phineas. -You mean the family of Golden? Yes of course. I met Mrs. and Mr. Golden in the store today - said Linda, cleaning the dishes. - Ferb, - Phineas asked, -Tell me, how could we miss this information? - Well, - said Ferb "to keep up with what's happening in Denvile we do not have time, especially in summer. - Yes, yes you're right. Phineas and Ferb went to the top to get some sleep and think about what they will do tomorrow. After all, then we should go to school, and tomorrow is the last day of summer! Isabella went to walk in the park. As always at 6:00, she was walking along the paths and enjoy the peace, tranquility and solitude. Her head was full of different ideas: about Phineas, about Ferb, about Phineas, about the new neighbors, about Phineas, about friends, about Phineas. But she was interrupted by cries in front of: - Listen, you can be careful and not to throw more at me with a stick, okay?! - Angry and terribly familiar voice called Izzy. She knew exactly who it is. - Hey Rock, Tara - she came to greet the children. - Oh, Isabella! Hi. What are you doing here so early? - Rock said, rubbing his head on impact. - Actually, I always walk here. The question is: What are you doing here? - Izzy asked. - We are walking a Lucky, our pet. Here it is ... Hey, and where Lucky? - Tara looked at the seat next to her. - And, okay, come back. It always comes back. - Wow, what a strange feeling of deja vu ... Oh well. You guys are free now. It may take a walk? - Isabella said. - I'm sorry, but I can not. We have to go with dad somewhere - Rock replied and quickly gathered belongings and left. - How about you Tara? - A? I? I am happy. We were just able to start our "lesson - Wow, just, you do not who will not say yes? - Of course, I'm not the first time to keep other people's secrets. True Lucky? - What? - Nothing!? Let's go - Tara with excitement on his face and smiled, grabbed Izzy pulled her hand away from the park. - Agent P, Agent F, we have two news for you. Good and bad, and believe me this time I do not mix. The bad: Dr. Doofenshmirtz to come from San Francisco, his nephew, the same pure evil as he is. Well that is not pure, it is rather dirty, that is ... it does not matter. The good news: From San Francisco we were able to move his family a new, young, but a good agent. He will now help the two of you. He is waiting for you at the exit. You will immediately recognize it, believe me - Major Monogram said had just arrived in the den and the agents left. Perry and Kiki left the building and immediately saw near the entrance to an entity. It was the size of a normal cat, pale-red in spots, with large ears, a little "hair" and I think a lion, but a very long tail. Apparently Major Monogram was right: it is not possible to miss. Perry and Kiki came to him. - "Hey, since you are the brand-new agent in San Francisco, is not it?" Perry asked. - "I'm Agent P, this agent F. How about you?" - "I'm Lucky, Lucky the Lion," - he said and held out his paw. If the whole of his appearance inspired a horror, that his voice inspire real fear. It was a kind of dull, hoarse, sore growl mixed with sonority and vivid sound. Stop, as he called himself? Lion? That's the strangest thing. - "Okay guys, finish talking, it's time to work," Kiki said, and pushed the guys aside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. - So, what can we start? - Izzy said Tara. The girls sat at a table outside a cafe. Tara had finished his ice cream and looked at Isabella. - Izzy, listen to me carefully and understand everything, okay? So learn the three rules and you can do with all that you like Phineas. - Well come on, I'm listening. - First: Be always nice. Even if you so nice, even nicer than either. For example: When you say your "What are you doing?", You should be EXTRA-SWEET. Do you understand? - But I say «Whatcha doin?» - It does not really matter. - Okay. - Rule number two: Indulge in everything but stand on his own. - Wait wait, it's like? It's not possible. - Look. Waiter! - Tara cried. By their table waiter came. - Yes, Miss? - Can you show us your best drinks - said Tara with a perfectly innocent and sweet person looking for a waiter. - Well, we have ... - You know I like all your drinks in a cafe, but we have absolutely no money left. You do not bring us free? Of course not. Then we have to go ... - Hold on. I'll bring the best two drinks for the house. Wait! - The waiter said, and quickly ran into the cafe. Tara looked at Izzy. - Well, what do you want? - Wow. I have so many to learn ... - And finally the third: Be always nice. - But I ... well, almost ... okay not always. - Remember the rules. - Stop it turns out ex ... Beautiful ... EICB? - Yes, something like that. And by the way, we need to change something. Let's go. - Wait, where? - You'll see. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works